Oasis
by SilverEyedAeorith
Summary: Shikamaru,Neji,Naruto,Tenten,Ino,& Chouji are assigned to protect Kankuro and Temari! How troublesome... More info in the AN of chapter 1, please read that. It's at the bottom of the page.ShikaTema, KankuTen, ChouIno. Also NejiHina and LeeSaku.
1. Reunion

Temari casually flipped her bangs to the side, full of confidence as she walked into Konoha. It had been almost two years since she last visited the Village Hidden in the Leaves and she finally admited to herself that missed the relaxed atmosphere that had just recently begun to become more common in Suna.

"So, Kankuro, do you think we'll see anyone from the Chunin exams?" Temari asked her brother, who was very tired and irritated from the long journey there. Kankuro raised his paint-covered eyebrow and looked at Temari with surprise. His sister sure had changed since those exams.

"I don't know, maybe," Kankuro shrugged as him and Temari handed their passports over to the guard at the enterance to the actual city. "Why, are you thinking about that guy you fought?" He turned his face forward, but could see his sister blush out of the corner of his eye.

"Not a chance!" Temari shouted, stomping ahead after the guard handed her back her passport. Kankuro just watched her fume down the street, shrugged at the guard who was clearly baffled by Temari's behaviour, and followed after Temari, trying to keep his distance but still have her in sight. This would be a very eventful trip to Konoha, and Kankuro also had a hard time keeping his mind off of a certain girl from the Chunin exams.

* * *

On the other side of town, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were enjoying big bowls of ramen with Naruto, Tenten, and Neji. Both groups had finally gotten off of recent missions and were taking a short break before their next one.

"It's so weird having you on the team, Naruto," Tenten spoke before she popped a bean sprout into her mouth.

"Not really," replied Neji, taking a sip of his water. "Sasuke is gone, Lee got injured again in a mission, and Sakura is training with Tsunade-sama. It was a very logical choice to put Naruto with us and Gai." He nibbled on a piece of pork. "But it is unusual to have you with us."

"Do you know what our next mission is going to be?" Chouji asked Neji, taking a break from his ramen. The only thing the two teams knew was that Tsunade-sama needed both teams for one mission. "I mean, it must be either really dangerous or really important for the Hokage to need two teams, right?"

"Well, obviously!" Ino sipped her smoothie with a smirk on her face. "I mean, the last time a big group was assembled was 'Operation: Return the Favor!' and that was before Lee got hurt and Naruto went chasing after Sasuke, again."

"But I came back!" Naruto retorted.

"Only because the trail got cold." Ino stuck out her tongue and went back to her smoothie while Naruto angrily slurped up more ramen.

"Whatever," sighed Shikamaru. "I'm going to head up there and meet Tsunade-sama. I'll let her know you guys are coming soon."

"Right, see ya." Chouji waved as Shikamaru put down the money for the little food he ordered and made his way to the Hokage's office. It was entirely too troublesome, being a ninja, but at least the company was good. Well, it was a majority of the time, like when he wasn't forced to fight girls. He hoped that it would just be phase, Chunin-exam only, a bad stoke of luck, but the streak continued even after Shikamaru became a chunin. _Hokage probably does it on purpose,_ Shikamaru thought lazily as he looked up at the clouds before climbing the stairs before him. _Either that or I'm really unlucky. But hey, maybe I'll meet a nice girl this way, and then I can settle down._

"Oh, hey Shikamaru," Shizune said cheerfully as she walked down the stairs. "Tsunade-sama is expecting you and everyone else."

"They're still eating," replied Shikamaru. "But everyone should start coming up soon. Naruto and Chouji will probably be last, though."

Shizune laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Well, you should hurry up there. Tsunade-sama already broke a side table and two lamps this morning from irritation."

_Oh crap_, Shikamaru gave a slight 'heh' as he picked up his pace and was knocking on Tsunade's office door in a few seconds.

"If you are one of the teams that was supposed to be up here by now, get your rear-ends in here!" Tsunade shouted back.

_Great, she's going to have a field day when she see's I'm the only one. _Shikamaru nervously opened the door, wary for flying furniture, and sidled into the room. Tsunade sat behind her desk, fuming, and two people sat in chairs in front of her. The person on the left appeared to have cat ears on their head, but it was only a hood, and a furry mummy strapped to their back. The person on the right, however, had four, very familiar spiky pigtails._ You can't be serious! _Shikamaru looked over at the corner and saw a massive fan, clamped shut.

"So someone finally decides to show up," Tsunade said bitterly. "Of course, it's the slacker who arrives first." Shikamaru shrugged, his hands in his pockets so no one could tell his fingers were fidgiting like crazy.

"Well, everyone else is still," Shikamaru searched for the right word. "Recovering, from the last mission." Tsunade simply sighed and beckoned him closer.

"I believe you know Temari and Kankuro," she indicated the two sitting in front of her. He heard Kankuro snicker and Temari turned around quickly, the slight pink in her cheeks affirming that Kankuro had said something about him to her earlier. "But I will tell you more about the mission once everyone else arrives."

"See, Temari," Kankuro nudged her with his elbow playfully. "I told you that you would end up seeing him again."

Shikamaru felt slightly confused, but before he had much time to ponder anything, Tenten burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Hokage-sama!" she blurted out, kocking into Shikamaru due to her overzealous-ness. "I saw Shizune-san and came up as quickly as I could."

Kankuro glanced at Tenten, still laughing at Temari and stopped abruptly. _Crap,_ he thought nervously. _She's the girl who fought Temari!_

Temari noticed her brother's change of expression and took this chance to retort. "So is the girl you've been waiting to see?"

"I'm not waiting to see anyone!" Kankuro shouted back, blushing slightly through his 'face paint'. "I was just startled to see so many familiar faces, that's all!"

Temari simply laughed as Tenten glanced at her nervously, the memories of her last battle with Temari still fresh in her mind. "Are we working with them, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru simply shrugged, afraid that they were indeed working with the two troublesome Sand ninja.

"Well, since the two of you are here, I guess I can tell you the mission and you can relay it to your team mates. I'm surprised Neji isn't here, though," Tsunade took out a thick folder filled with papers. "So, let's get started."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfiction, and I hope everyone enjoys it. Now I can explain the plot here since there isn't a lot of room in the summary space. The main couples in this fanfic are Shikamaru/Temari and Kankuro/Tenten. Side couples are definately Chouji/Ino, and I haven't decided what else yet, maybe Neji/Hinata or Naruto/Sakura. Hey, that might be all the couples, for all I know. There will be NO YAOI! Sorry yaoi loving peoples, but it's just not my cup of tea and I can't write it anyway.

As you can see this fanfic is rated T because I want everyone to be able to read it. There prolly won't be any lemon and if there is I will post a warning at the beginning of the chapter, not to mention it will most likely be mild lemon, if any. I'm trying to write a funny fanfic, but if you like serious/drama stuff, you should check out my Wolf's Rain fics. The first one is complete, and the sequal is my main project when I'm not doing homework.

But yeah, that's pretty much it. Please leave reviews, I love reviews and they actually encourage me to write if I know people are enjoying my story. Oh, and the Authors Notes won't be nearly this long next time. I also try to update every week, but if I don't do not fret. Writers block is as bad as the flu!

Aeorith


	2. Details, Details, How Troublesome

"Like I said," continued Tsunade. "Let's begin. Shikamaru, I have placed you, Ino, and Chouji in charge of the protection of Temari. Tenten, you, Neji and Naruto are to watch over Kankuro. It's as simple as that."

Tenten felt rather relieved that she wouldn't have to work with Temari. Temari still made her nervous, even if she knew she had improved a great deal since she fought her. "But Hokage-sama, may I ask why we're protecting Kankuro and Temari?"

"Shizune recieved a message from Gaara last week that there have been several assassination attempts on Kankuro, Temari, and himself. Of course, Gaara doesn't need body guards because the sand protects him, but he insisted that he be on the safe side with his siblings."

"Do we know who's been attempting the assassinations?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," replied Tsunade. "All the assassin's have been killed by either Temari or Kankuro. Also, it appears that they've used a special jutsu that degrades their body once they are killed."

"So we obviously didn't get to see their faces," chipped in Temari, looking at Shikamaru, daring him to treat her like a wimpy girl. Shikamaru ignored the comment and continued to discuss the situation with Tsunade.

"Is it Akatsuki?" Shikamaru's eyebrows grew closer together as he frowned.

"Possibly. Or it could just be someone trying to make a name for themselves," replied Tsunade. "Taking down one of the Kazekage's siblings would definately be something to brag about."

"That's for sure!" Naruto entered the room, followed by Ino, Chouji, and Neji. "Sorry we're late, Granny Tsunade. That last mission was tough and we needed food."

"More like you needed food!" retorted Ino. "If I'd known how late it was, I would have never ordered a smoothie."

Neji and Chouji simply sighed and apologized for being late while Naruto and Ino continued to bicker. Tsunade groaned and tossed all dignity out the window and let her head drop to her desk. Was it really a good idea to chose such loud ninja, mainly Naruto, for this? Oh well, the damage was done.

"Shikamaru, the information is on my desk. You and Tenten are team leaders," mumbled Tsunade, her head still face down on her desk. She then looked up at Kankuro and Temari. "Sorry about this, but I have to ask you to leave with your respective teams."

"We understand, Hokage-sama," said Kankuro, obviously understanding how exhausted Tsunade must be with such energetic and immature ninja. Temari nodded as she stood up to retrive her fan and slung it on her back.

* * *

"So what's the mission, team leader?" Naruto asked Tenten as the eight of them made their way to the training grounds. Tenten sighed, wondering why she couldn't have been with someone less hyper. 

"To protect us, you dimwit!" Kankuro smacked Naruto across the back of the head as he made his way next to Tenten. "It really shouldn't be much work, but Gaara is just worried. No big deal."

"It is a big deal," replied Temari. "What do you think would happen to Gaara if one of us got killed?" Kankuro simply shuddered at the thought, leaving the rhetorical question unanswered. "Besides, it's much nicer here than it is in Suna."

"You can't be serious!" Interjected Ino. "It's far too quiet here for my tastes."

"Once you live somewhere noisy for a long time, you'll learn to appreciate the quiet life."

_Dang, I didn't know Temari liked the quiet life,_ Shikamaru thought, swatting away any ideas he had about her possibly being a very good girl to settle down with. _She's way too much like my mother._

Once they reached the training grounds, they all sat down in the shade of a nearby tree and began to discuss their mission. Shikamaru sat Indian style and put the folder in his lap, opening it to the first page.

"Well, we don't know much about this one," he began. "Just that some people feel like killing Temari and Kankuro. Now there is a possibility that it could be Akatsuki-"

"That means we might see Sasuke!" blurted out Naruto, who recieved another smack on the head from Kankuro. "Shut up and let him talk!" Tenten, who was sitting next to Kankuro and Neji, sighed exasperatedly. At least Neji kept quiet, but, as cool as she thought her team mate was, he could be kind of dull sometimes. She missed Lee.

Temari and Shikamaru glared at Naruto and Kankuro. "Back to what I was saying, it could be Akatsuki or it could be some stupid ninja who wants to become popular. Tsunade-sama didn't know, so she just wants us to be open to all options." Shikamaru flipped the page over lazily, wishing he could have just been born stupid so he could have an excuse to lay around all day. "Also, Kankuro and Temari are to stay in this village for the next three months. If they are being watched, their cover-up is that they're helping judge the Chunin exams that are coming up soon."

"Honestly, who's going to believe that?" sighed Ino, tearing a piece of grass into small pieces.

"Anyone who knows anything about Temari or Kankuro," Neji shot back, breaking his silence.

"Seriously," said Tenten and Shikamaru simultaniously.

"But anyways," continued Shikamaru, turning yet another page. "After this next three months we're supposed to escort them back to the Sand Village and stay there under the cover that we're to help improve relations between Konoha and the Sand Village. We keep going back and forth until we discover who's trying to assassinate Temari and Kankuro, we take care of them, and then problem solved."

"Just curious, Shikamaru," spoke Chouji. "But how much are we getting paid?"

"We aren't." Shikamaru noticed the annoyance and shock ripple through all of the Konoha ninjas. "We aren't getting paid, because we don't know how long this mission will be. So we are getting special cards signed by the Hokage and Kazekage that we are to present every time we purchase something."

"Well that's pretty cool," Naruto beamed, thinking about all-you-can-eat ramen.

"I know, right!" squealed Ino, excited at the aspect of a new wardrobe.

"Heh, the only downer is that the team leaders and Temari and Kankuro are going to be the only ones with these cards." Shikamaru's words brought Ino and Naruto crashing back to planet Earth, and even Neji and Chouji had slightly dissapointed looks on their faces. "It's just to keep irresponsible people from messing with the economy."

"You mean Ino and Naruto," Tenten stated casually. Everyone just ignored the stammers and protests from Naruto and Ino.

"Well, that's pretty much it," sighed Shikamaru, closing the folder and leaning back against the tree.

"So, essentially, all we're doing is going about our daily lives, but watching after Kankuro and Temari?" asked Neji.

"Hm, that's what it seems like. Don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves, now do we? The only thing that's different is that we all have to stay in a hotel some nights, someone's house the next. It would look way too suspicious for those of us who live here to stay in a hotel when we have our own homes."

"Do our parents know about this?" asked Ino. To be frank, she really didn't want that many people at her house.

"Yep." Shikamaru closed his eyes, wishing he was a cloud that way he wouldn't have the ears to hear Ino's complaining about how her house was smaller than everyone elses. He felt a small poke in his side and opened one eye to see Temari leaning next to him.

"She isn't always like this, is she?" Temari asked him, the concern for her and her brother's sanity clear in her voice.

"Hm...yeah, she is."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, but reviews are even more awesome! I'm starting to enjoy this story a lot now. Well, I'd hope so because I'm writing it, but still lol. I would like to poll the general public now...How long should this story be? I'm never good at deciding stuff like that so I was wondering what people thought. So, when you leave a review, please tell me how many chapters you like a typical fanfiction to have. Thanks

Aeorith


	3. Shikamaru or Dust Bunnies?

It had been a few days since Kankuro and Temari arrived in Konoha, so the tension of the two Sand shinobi being in the village had died down a little between the local Konoha shinobi. After the meeting at the training grounds, Kankuro and Temari discussed housing arrangements with Tenten and Shikamaru at Ichiraku. Every week they would stay somewhere new and at least one member from each squad was required to be there.

_"It's really not that crazy," said Shikamaru as he handed Temari a slip of paper with dates and addresses. "I mean, you move once a week, so it's not as if you can never unpack."_

_"Not to mention you'll learn your way around the village this way," added Tenten, putting a piece of kimchi in her mouth, then taking a quick swig of water. _

_"Yeah, Temari, that would definately come in handy," added Kankuro before he shoved a piece of pork into his mouth. Of course, he could come up with several reasons as to why knowing their way around the village would be useful, and not all of them related to the current mission._

_Temari shrugged and poked at her pot stickers. She really didn't have much of an appetite, plus she wasn't used to the food in Konoha. _Stupid boys can eat anything_, she thought bitterly as Kankuro shoved a large amount of noodles into his mouth with his chopsticks._

"Oy, Temari!" Temari looked up at Kankuro who was leaning over the side of the bed. "Are you having fun hunting for dust bunnies? Or are you hoping Shikamaru is somewhere under your bed?"

"Shut up, loser!" Temari forced the bottom of the palm of her head against Kankuro's nose and heard it crack.

"Gosh, that's a bit harsh," Kankuro muttered, his hand clapped over his nose which was gushing blood. "And I think you broke my nose."

"Suck it up, it's been broken before." Temari continued looking under the bed. She had put the piece of paper with the addresses on it in her book, which had fallen under the bed. If Temari didn't find that piece of paper, she was toast.

"So what if I've broken my nose before! I'm going to go find a medic somewhere." Kankuro grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, washing off the blood before he went out.

_That Temari,_ he thought angrily as he walked quickly down the streets of Konoha, holding his nose to prevent blood from getting everywhere. Then it occured to him that he had absolutely no idea where a medical ninja would be. _If I could just find someone I know..._Kankuro then saw familiar bobs of hair a few yards away from him.

"Hey, Tenten!" he called, running up to her. "Wait up!"

Tenten turned around to face the person who had called her. He looked almost like Kankuro, but there was no way he could be. "Um, who are you?"

"What do you mean? It's me, Kankuro!" Kankuro removed his hands from his face until he felt a sharp pain in his nose and clasped his fingers back where they were. Then he realized he was missing a few things. "Oh, yeah, the face paint and hat are gone. Sorry about that."

"Oh, now I recognize you!" Tenten felt herself blush slightly, but not only from being unable to recognize the guy she was charged with protecting. It surprised her that, without all his makeup and that silly hat, Kankuro was actually rather attractive. His hair was similar to Naruto's except it was a rich brown, and his face was smooth and shapely. "I was sure you'd looked familiar, but I just couldn't place your face, that's all."

Kankuro shrugged at the comment as if it was a usual thing to hear. "Yeah, well, not many people see this face." He had a smug, cat-like grin plastered on his face, quite happy with the reaction he was recieving from Tenten.

"Oh, by the way, is something wrong with your nose?"

"Oh snap! That's what I was going to ask you about!" Kankuro felt his cheeks grow warm. How stupid of him to get his priorities mixed up just because of a girl.

"Yeah, what happened?" Tenten tucked her hands into her pants pockets casually. "It looks broken, judging by the blood anyway."

"Well, that's the funny thing. It is broken and I was wondering if you knew where I could find a medical ninja. Running around with a bloody nose might scare all the girls away."

Tenten giggled, completely baffled at Kankuro's behaviour. She knew him and his siblings were confident in themselves, but this was just silly. "I can take you to Sakura. But you have to tell me how your nose got broken in the first place."

Kankuro simply shrugged. "Seems like a fair trade," he replied as him and Tenten began walking to the small flower shop that Ino's family owned. "You see, I was just poking fun at Temari and I guess I must have struck a nerve because the next thing I knew, I had a hand in my face and a broken nose."

Tenten shuddered, still inwardly nervous about Temari. If Temari could break her own brother's nose without a second thought, then Tenten definately didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Don't worry about it though," Kankuro reassured, noticing Tenten's nervous look. "I guess I deserved a smack, but a broken nose...yeesh."

"Well, what did you say to her?" asked Tenten with a slight laugh, mainly at her own foolishness. Temari wouldn't hurt her, not in Konoha anyway. "Who knows, I might have broken your nose too!" She opened the door of the flowershop, completely oblivious to Ino, Sakura and Chouji.

"Well, she was looking under the bed for something and I asked if she was looking for dust bunnies or if she was hoping that Shikamaru was hiding under there."

"Yeah, I would have hit you. Hey Ino!"

Ino looked at Tenten, mildly irritated that another girl was thinking about Shikamaru. Everyone knew that Ino had been in denial about ever liking him when they were younger and it was still a topic of conversation when people wanted to shut her up or just be silly. "I hope you weren't talking about me, were you?" Ino asked, extremely irritated.

"No," laughed Tenten. "Kankuro got his nose broken for being witty with Temari. I was hoping Sakura would be here."

"I could fix a broken nose easily," said Sakura replied, looking up from the pot of geraniums that she was tending to. "It'll only take a second, but I don't know why you would even think about poking fun at Temari, even if she is your sister." Kankuro simply shrugged and walked over to Sakura, removing his hands from his nose. "Hey, Chouji, can you get me a cloth? Kankuro's nose is bleeding." Chouji handed Sakura an orange cloth and glanced at Ino quickly, blushing. "Now just hold it under your nose. I don't want to get blood all over me." Sakura placed a few fingers on the bridge of Kankuro's nose, which was healed completely in about two minutes. "There. It even stopped the bleeding."

"Thanks," sighed Kankuro, wiggling his nose akwardly. "It feels weird though. Oh, and where should I put this?" He held up the orange cloth that had splotches of red soaked into it. Ino simply pointed to the trash can behind the counter and Kankuro dropped it into the garbage can without a second thought.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult," said Tenten, unsure exactly why she felt so relieved. It was just a broken nose, afterall.

"I should probably head back to the hotel room now." Kankuro ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Let's just hope Temari doesn't break my leg or something this time."

"Alright, see ya!" waved Sakura. She seemed quite glad to be able to return to her geraniums.

"You should wear your make-up less often, Kankuro!" called Ino as Kankuro and Tenten left the shop. Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino. "Why did you say that?"

"Because, he should wear that stuff less often! He's so cute!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. How could Ino be so oblivious? "Well, I think I'm going to take these geraniums to Lee. He's in the hospital again."

"Tell him I said hi, okay?" Sakura simply nodded and walked out of the shop. Maybe Ino would figure out that Chouji was crazy about her...eventually.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Yay chapter 3! Personally, I think this chapter was kinda rushed...sorry! The next one will be all about Kankuro and Tenten tho. Ya know you love it! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews. People should do that more often. Really, I'll update more! I promise. Hm...what else to say...Um...if anyone has any suggestions, fire away in the reviews! I don't have a specific plot of my own quite yet, so if anyone has any funny ideas, I'd love to write them in.

Aeorith


	4. To Watch You Walk Away

Sakura made her way to the Konoha hospital, the small pot of geraniums tucked close to her body. Lee had been in the hospital many times over the past two years, and Sakura visited him at least once every time with a different flower. This time she decided on geraniums.

"I'm here to see Rock Lee," said Sakura to the receptionist at the front desk. The nurse looked up from her magazine.

"Oh, hi Sakura! You know you don't need to check in with me," said the nurse cheerfully. "You work here a lot, so it's no big deal."

"It's a habit," Sakura laughed lightly. "I'm guessing that Lee is still in room 115?"

"Of course. I see you brought him flowers again. Are you perhaps a little sweet on him, Sakura-chan?" The nurse giggled suggestively and Sakura's face grew pink.

"No, I'm not. See you later."

"Oh, Sakura, Lee might still be asleep. It's not quite visiting hours yet, so we usually let him sleep all day."

"Alright, I'll make sure to knock." Sakura waved good-bye as she made her way down the hall and up the stairs to Lee's room. The hospital staff had decided to reserve room 115 especially for Lee since he was in and out of the hospital a lot. Not to mention it took a lot of stress off of themselves when they knew that they would always have a room open for Lee, whom the nurses had also grown rather fond of. Sakura opened the door quietly, not sure if Lee was sleeping or not. Sure enough, Lee was tucked under the covers, asleep, and muttering something about one-thousand push-ups.

"You are far to reckless, Lee," whispered Sakura as she set the flower pot on the bedside table near the window. The sunlight streamed through the sheer curtains, giving Lee a slight glow, and butterflies began to dance in Sakura's stomach. It would be a lie to say that she hadn't grown deeply fond of the taijustsu genius over the past few years, but she wasn't exactly sure if she could ever return his extreme affections towards her. "Stay safe next time."

Sakura turned to leave and just when she put her hand on the doorknob the door swung open. "Good morning, Lee!" shouted the villages number one knuckle-head ninja as he pranced into the room, followed by Neji and Hinata. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"Be quiet, Lee's asleep," Sakura hissed at Naruto.

"I was," yawned a sleepy Lee, his head propped up on the pillows.

"Now look what you did, knuckle-head," sighed Neji as he pulled a chair next to Lee's bed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto also pulled up a chair, and Hinata and Sakura followed suit. "Like I was going to know if he was asleep or not."

Neji simply shrugged. "Well, this goofball got assigned to a mission with me and Tenten a few days ago. I have a feeling we won't get any moments of quiet for a while."

"What mission?" asked Lee attentively. Naruto and Neji looked at each other, unsure about whether or not they were allowed to confide the details of the mission in Lee. Tsunade had, of course, told them to keep it quiet, but they were both certain that Sakura, being Tsunade's assistant, knew what was going on. And Hinata, too, was included, simply because she was a Hyuuga, which made her almost royalty in Konoha.

"Well, to make it brief, we're protecting two of the Sand village siblings from assassins," replied Neji carefully. Everyone noticed Lee's shudder. It was obvious that he still hadn't forgotten about his fight with Gaara, even though it had been Gaara who had saved him from Kimimaro during the retrieval mission.

"Which two?" he asked, trying not to appear nervous and slightly grateful for his injuries.

"Kankuro and Temari," said Naruto, looking at Neji to make sure he hadn't said too much.

"So is this all they have you in the hospital for?" Neji nodded his head towards the bandages and brace around Lee's broken arm. "You've had much worse before and they've never made you stay here."

"I had a concussion and a broken arm. Plus they said that my situation was unstable because of past injuries."

"I hope you get better soon, Lee-kun," Hinata spoke in her quiet voice, tapping her forefingers together.

"Why, thank you, Lady Hinata!" Lee's eyes got a familiar gleam of pride. "Because of your wonderful words of kindness, I shall become twice as healthy! And if not, then to punish myself, I shall do ten laps around all of Konoha!" Hinata's cheeks filled with a crimson blush as Neji glared at Lee, a slight twinge of jealousy in his expression.

"Well," he said standing up. "I need to be going now. You do too, Naruto, we're supposed to meet up at Chouji's place. Temari and Kankuro are staying there next."

"Right." Naruto stood up. "And don't worry, Lee, I'll take care of everything!" He copied Lee's nice-guy pose before following Neji out of the room. Hinata and Sakura simply looked at each other with a shrug.

"I should probably be going as well, Lee," sighed Sakura. "Tsunade will need me in a while and better early than late."

"And Neji was supposed to train with me this afternoon." Hinata timidly spoke as she stood up and left with Sakura. Once the door latch clicked shut, Lee let out a repressed sigh. He was very sad that he had hurt himself at a very inopportune moment. He would have loved to have been on that team with Neji and Tenten. They had never really done an actual mission apart from each other.

"Are you doing alright, Lee?" A nurse had poked her head in the room. "It's after noon, is there anything I can get you?" Lee simply shook his head and continued to look out the window. Not only was it sad to watch Naruto walk away with his team mates, but it was even more depressing to watch him walk away with Sakura.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy, haven't been home, and I donated blood today, so I can hardly type. I had to get on here to do school work though, so I figured I better update or else people will think I'm just one of those people who starts a fic and never finishes one. dies I hate that. See what I do for you people, reading this story right now?! Lol. So, if you haven't reviewed yet, you should. I love you! gives candy I mean, it's almost Valentines day...so yeah. Lol. Byes

Aeorith


	5. Boys are Troublesome

"Gosh, I swear I put that piece of paper around here somewhere!" Temari shouted as she threw everything from shoes to notebooks across the small room that her and Kankuro were staying in. The once neat and tidy place of residence was now a complete mess and Temari still hadn't found the list of where she and her brother were supposed to stay while they were in Konoha.

"Wow this must be troublesome." Temari glanced up and saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall right next to the open window. "I knew you had a temper, Temari, but this is a little crazy." Temari felt her cheeks get warm.

"You could have been normal and used the door, you know." She picked up the books that she had tossed out of her bag and stacked them on the small table next to the bed. "Besides, it's rude to just come into someone's room without knocking."

"I did. I couldn't hear anything but thumps on the wall though. It would have been irresponsible of me to have just left when some crazy ninja attempted to kidnap you." Shikamaru yawned and folded his hands behind the back of his neck. "So I thought I would come in a check it out. Make sure you were safe."

"Well I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Temari snapped as she began to pick up the strewn clothes.

"Which is why I'm supposed to protect you? Right." Shikamaru smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Temari looked around the room, blushing when she saw her powder-pink, lacy underwear laying out in the open on her bed, along with her matching bra. "Stop looking at my underwear, pervert!" She snatched up her undergarments and stuffed them into the top drawer of the dresser that stood nearby the bed.

"Hey, don't look at me, you left them out." Shikamaru shrugged, storing the thought of possible blackmail material aside in his brain. "For such a tough person, I would have expected a different color at least."

"It's not as if I pack my own clothes when I'm at home." Temari grumbled a few other things about how she didn't even pick out that ugly color in the first place and how lace was just annoying while her cheeks grew pinker and pinker. "My father was Kazekage and now my little brother is, so do you really think that I get any time to myself?"

"Hm, I doubt it." Shikamaru flopped onto Temari's twin sized bed, crossing one leg over the other and sitting in his favourite cloud-watching position. "But hey, my mom wakes me up at dark-o-thirty in the morning if my dad has a mission, makes me take care of the deer when dad's not home, and that's not my usual expectations. I think I would rather have to do nothing for myself. If only I had a brother who were Hokage." Temari shook her head and flopped onto her bed next to Shikamaru.

"You have no idea how troublesome it is, Shikamaru."

"Hey, you used my word!"

"What, I don't see the copyright papers! Yeesh." Temari sighed. "Besides, there isn't really another way to describe it." She glanced at Shikamaru quickly, just to see if he was looking at her or not. He wasn't. Go figure.

"I can imagine. Oh, I saw Kankuro a few hours ago. It looked like he'd been injured." Shikamaru bluntly focused his eyes on Temari. "You don't happen to be abusive to your siblings, do you?"

"He started it." Temari tried to contain her blush, but it just wasn't working.

"Ah, I see. Now I wonder what he could have said in order to make you lose your temper? I haven't seen you in a while, but from what I know about you, it doesn't seem as if you would break someone's nose on a whim." Shikamaru was now completely rolled over on his side and Temari could feel his eyes watching her every single move and reaction. It sucked to be stuck with another strategist like herself. Really.

"Okay, I was looking for that piece of paper with the addresses of where we were to stay and he said something that touched a nerve," Temari blurted out quickly. "Happy?"

"Hm, not really. Now you've just enticed my curiousity. What did he say?"

Temari again avoided his eyes, keeping her own forced towards the plain white ceiling above her. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Yes it is. It's a vulnerablity about you that I don't know. I only need to know for business reasons. It would be bad if you got killed simply because you didn't tell me."

"That doesn't make any sense and you know it!" Temari huffed and closed her eyes. This was so annoying. All she wanted to do was clean her room now and get ready to move to her next location for the next week, but no, her wonderful, completely sarcastically devoted body guard had to be here.

"Hm, makes plenty of sense to me. Besides, I did outwit you at the Chuunin exams."

"Now that's not fair!" Temari opened her eyes and felt her stomach drop from shock. Shikamaru was practically sitting on her, but the scary thing was that she hadn't even noticed the addition of his weight onto her own. "Um...what are you doing?"

"Trying to get information out of you," Shikamaru replied lazily. "So what was it that Kankuro said? Wasn't about me by any chance, was it?"

"N-now why would you get that idea?" Temari blushed, thinking about Kankuro's words. It was so difficult to lie when Shikamaru's warm brown eyes were focused on her own aqua ones. "T-that's crazy, why would I be thinking about you?"

"Well if not me, then it has to be some guy," Shikamaru reasoned.

"Okay, enough picking fun at me, get off my bed and out of my room." Temari pressed her hands against Shikamaru's shoulders, but he didn't budge.

"Nope, tell me first." Shikamaru pushed Temari's shoulders back. "Or I won't let you up. I still haven't used my Shadow Possession jutsu either."

"And you won't if you know what's good for you," snarled Temari. "I'll smack you so hard with that fan of mine, you'll end up far from Konoha by the time you land."

"Your fan won't be able to touch me and you know it. "

"Bite me," Temari snarled as she attempted to roll over, but failed.

"Is that an invitation?" Shikamaru smired.

"No!"

"And order then? You shouldn't be so bossy, Temari."

"I swear, Shikamaru, if you bite me or come any closer, I will personally render you unable to reproduce." Temari felt her anger rising as Shikamaru continued to smirk cheekily. There was something going on that she hadn't caught on to yet, and it was annoying.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Shikamaru and Temari both turned their heads towards the door where Kankuro stood, hands crossed across his chest, and Tenten stood next to him. Temari's face blushed even deeper a red and even Shikamaru was a little pink in the cheeks.

"Well, don't I get an answer?" snapped Kankuro. "Or did you finally find Shikamaru under your bed, Temari?" Temari's chin dropped as Tenten stifled a giggle.

"I told you, Kankuro, I was not looking for Shikamaru!"

"You were looking for me under your bed, Temari? That's a bit dirty."

"Shut up!" Temari tried to wrestle away from Shikamaru, but still failed. "I wasn't and I wouldn't! Kankuro is just being an evil brother like usual!"

"I'm not evil, you're the one who broke my nose!"

"Ah so you did break his nose." Shikamaru looked from Kankuro to Temari as if he were taking the whole situation very seriously.

"And I'll break your nose or maybe something else if you don't quit it!"

"Okay, you guys, this is a little mean," said Tenten as she gently pushed Shikamaru off of Temari and pulled her away before Shikamaru or Temari could register what happened.

_What the heck?_ thought Temari. _I thought Tenten was scared of me?_

"Kankuro, you shouldn't be mean to your sister," Tenten scolded. Kankuro hung his head slightly. He was still hat and face paint-less. It was odd for Temari or anyone to see Kankuro without purple marks on his face or his stupid little hat, but it was even more strange for Kankuro to accept any form of scolding or punishment, from a girl no less. She raised her eyebrow quizically, then grinned.

"Ah, I see, Kankuro. Maybe you just wanted me to break your nose so you would have an excuse to go find a certain someone," Temari said softly, but dangerously.

"That's way out of line, Temari!" shouted Kankuro, trying to hide his pink cheeks, but forgetting that he wasn't wearing his face paint like usual. Tenten and Shikamaru simply looked at each other with a shrug.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "I just came to check on you, Temari, seriously."

"So it's not as if you have any interest in me?" Temari asked, not sure what she wanted the answer to be.

"Hm...nope. Too troublesome. Besides, it would be very bad to be in a relationship wtih the person I'm hired to protect."

"Right. It's not as if I were interested in you that way either." Temari still felt her stomach lurch, still thinking about how close Shikamaru had been to her. There was no way he wasn't at least attracted to her. Maybe she had no interest in relationships, but she wasn't stupid.

"So, I think we better go," said Tenten in an overly cheerful voice. "Come on, Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama said she wanted to meet us at Ichiraku today." Shikamaru nodded and followed Tenten out of the apartment. "See you later Kankuro, Temari."

Kankuro and Temari both waved slightly at their departing guests in complete silence until the door latch clicked shut and they both simultaneously let out a sigh. Temari flopped onto her bed once more and Kankuro sunk into a chair.

"Well that was a little crazy." Kankuro attempted to lighten the mood, but Temari simply rolled over onto her side, facing away from her brother.

"Don't talk to me."

"Temari, look, I really shouldn't have goaded you on like that."

"I said don't talk to me." Temari let out a small sigh, wishing that Gaara were here. If Gaara were there with her and Kankuro, well they wouldn't even be in Konoha in the first place, not to mention there wouldn't be the annoying tension in the room that there was at the moment.

"Well, I'm sorry Temari."

Temari heard Kankuro stand up from his chair and walk into his own room. She could even hear the sincerity in his voice, which was pretty unusual, but that didn't matter. Even though she tried to choke back her tears, a few slipped out, causing more to follow. This was exactly why she never got involved with guys. Physical pain hurt so much less than emotional pain.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I'm such a bad person. TT Okay to be honest, I've been watching Naruto my whole week off and I've been feeling really crappy. Not to mention I've had almost no inspiration. That sucks. But the point is that I finally managed to get this chapter up and running. Please leave reviews! I made it longer, because it was either on this fic or another one that people wanted longer chapters. So hard to keep up...Anyways, that is all. Byes!

Aeorith


	6. Moonlit Kiss

Hinata could feel her chakra rushing in her fingertips as she sparred with Neji, trying to find an opening where she could deactivate his own chakra points while dodging his attacks. Ever since the Chuunin exams ended and Neji had healed from the Sasuke retrieval mission, she had been required by her father to train with Neji at least three times a week.

Neji quickly jumped back as Hinata thrust her palm towards an opening she'd noticed on his lower abdomen, retaliating with a quick jab at Hinata's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Hinata gasped grasping her shoulder. Neji sighed at the sight of his younger cousin. True, she wasn't as weak in battle as she had been years before, but she was still tender spirited.

"Hinata," Neji sighed with exhasperation. "You can't do that in a real fight."

"I-I know that, Neji, I'm sorry." Hinata tapped her index fingers together, like she usually did when she was nervous. "I'm very lucky that Tsunade doesn't send me on many confrontational missions."

"Yeah that's true. Let's take a break, though, we've been training most of the day and it's past noon." Neji pushed the stray strands of his long black hair out of his eyes, trying not to breathe too heavily in front of Hinata. It had taken a while, but finally she'd been able to keep up with him, at least endurance wise, and he occasionally ran out of breath when training with her.

Hinata followed Neji over to the covered deck of the courtyard that was in the middle of the Hyuuga mansion. Hanabi had set out a small lunch earlier, but Hinata and Neji hadn't quite been ready to quit training yet. Their lunch consisted of a small pot of rice with vegetables, some dumplings and dried fruit. The tea, however had gotten slightly cold.

Hinata sat down gingerly next to Neji and picked up a bowl and filled it with rice and began to eat with her chopsticks while Neji nibbled on a piece of dried mango. The sat in silence for a while, Neji concentrating on how to phrase his compliment.

"Um, Hinata," Neji began. "I just wanted to say that you've improved a lot over the past few years." Hinata looked up from her rice, her pearl eyes large with surprise.

"Do you really mean that Neji?"

Neji was slightly taken aback. "Of course I do! I definately wouldn't bother saying it if I didn't mean it."

"Oh. W-well it's just that you don't seem like the kind of person to say something like that so willingly." Hinata began tapping her fingers together again. "But then again, you wouldn't be dishonest about such things either."

Neji remained silent, chewing on his piece of dried mango, hoping Hinata couldn't see the blush in his cheeks. He never did blush as viberantly as his younger cousin, but the pink tinge in his cheeks was obviously there. How could Neji explain to Hinata that it wasn't only her skills in combat that had improved over the years? Neji wasn't used to having feelings for people very often. Of course there was that one time when he was thirteen or so and Tenten had asked him on a date. True, he had a small crush on her, but there wasn't really much there. Hinata was completely different in his eyes. She was someone for him to protect, and he existed to keep her safe.

"But I've been trying really hard, Neji," Hinata said with a small smile, breaking the silence. "Ever since I've begun training with you, I've been trying to get better and live up to my position in the clan."

"Well, I don't care what those stuffy Elders say, Hinata," snapped Neji defensively. "You've earned respect from me, and I think that if you can do that you can definately show them what your true potential is. You've lived up to your position no matter what they say. They're just jealous that they don't have your youth!"

Hinata giggled. "You sounded like Gai-sensei just then." She smiled warmly, causing Neji's pulse to race and butterflies to dance in his stomach. Hinata then suddenly leaned over and wrapped her arms around Neji, causing his face to flush a deep red. "Have I really earned your respect, Neji?"

Neji nodded, sincere in his answer, but unable to really think clearly. Although him and Hinata had been training since the early morning, he could still smell the light scent of her lavender shampoo. He strongly debated wrapping one of his arms around her waist, but before he could decide, Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, came marching outside.

"Hey, Neji, someone just brought this scroll from the Hokage for you." Hanabi, although she was Hinata's younger sister, seemed to resemble her older cousin and her father more. Although she was years younger than her older sister, she was far more aggressive, but that made her slightly reckless. The good thing about her aggressiveness was that half the time the enemies couldn't get an attack in otherwise, and by the time they found a chance, odds are they would be dead.

"Thanks, Hanabi." Neji took the scroll from Hanabi, who raised an eyebrow at her older sister who's arms were still wrapped around Neji.

Neji opened the scroll, read it, and set it down next to the tray of unfinished food. "Sorry, Hinata, but I'll have to cut our training short today. Hokage-sama wants to meet everyone involved in the mission." He stood up, offering Hinata a hand. She took it, her small, frail hand overwhelmed by his larger, battle-worn one.

"I'll take the food we didn't eat back inside," Hinata said cheerfully, and with a farewell wave to Neji, she picked up the trey and went back inside, leaving Neji to stand outside with several questions running through his mind.

* * *

Hinata sat in the hot water of the baths, enjoying the steam that floated around her. It had been a few hours since Neji had left for his meeting with the Hokage, so Hinata had decided that she deserved to pamper herself a little, especially after a long day of training. She ran the scalding water over her sore muscles in her shoulders, feeling the tension relax insantly. 

She could see the sun beginning to set in the distance, the orange rays pouring across the sky. It would be a lie to say she hadn't hoped that Neji would return quickly so that they could resume their training.

_"You've earned respect from me..." _

Hinata could hardly believe that she had actually earned some form of respect from Neji, but the way he had said it earlier...it didn't seem as if it were really respect she had earned, but more of an admiration. She flushed at the idea of earning anything other than simple respect from Neji. Admiration, maybe, and affection was just way out of the realm of possibilities. True, her father had discussed with other adults about how he thought, after the Chuunin exams that is, how Neji and Hinata seemed to be a good match. But that was just wishful thinking on her fathers part.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing out so late?"

"Neji!" Hinata flushed bright red, grateful for the steam from the hot water. "I-I didn't expect you out here. You startled me." Hinata looked down at the foggy swirls of water.

"Sorry. I just didn't know where you were and I figured you'd gone to be already, so I came out here for a bath."

"Oh, w-well, I was just finishing up anyway." Hinata's mind shook at the thought of her and Neji, in a bath, together. Even if there were no alternative motives, it was completely improper and highly frowned upon in more ways than one.

Neji shrugged. "You don't have to," he said, avoiding eye contact as he removed his plain white yukata and hung it on one of the lower branches of a nearby tree. Hinata tried not to look, but she couldn't help glancing at Neji's back as it was turned. He was so pale, and the muscles were firmly outlined around his shoulders. Hinata felt her stomach clench from nerves as she noticed him turning around and she quickly looked away, trying to amuse herself with watching the leaves dancing in the wind until a soft splash announced Neji's presence in the bath.

"Did you continue training after I left, Hinata?" Neji asked, making as much eye contact as he could while Hinata focused her attention downwards and away from his face.

"No," squeaked Hinata, blushing. "I actually went to a spa with Kurenai-sensei."

"A spa?" Neji raised an eyebrow curiously. "Like one where they wrap you in seaweed and let you soak in mud?"

"Um, yes." Hinata looked up at him and beamed. It was only until later when she figured it was her excuse for looking at him. Neji's long, black hair had gotten slightly longer, but was still just as smooth looking as it had always been, and Hinata loved it when Neji looked at her with a slightly protective glance in his eyes. Who would have thought that plain pearlescent eyes could show so much feeling?

"Well, as long as we can get in a bit more training tomorrow," Neji said, glancing away from his cousin. While Hinata had been pondering her cousin's new features, he had to admit that he was also looking at hers. Hinata's hair had stayed the same, short in the back but long in the front, but her face had grown a little more angular, in a graceful way. Not to mention it was obvious that her chest had grow as well. The thought of Hinata actually having any sort of chest brought patches of pink to Neji's cheeks.

"Thank you very much for training with me, Neji," Hinata said quietly. "I hope I'm not slowing you down in your own training."

"Oh, you aren't, Hinata," Neji smiled softly, just barely curving his lips up into a grin. "I look forward to the day when you and I can fight on the same level. And if you keep progressing the way you are, then that day isn't very far off."

"Why do you say such nice things to me, Neji? It wasn't very long ago that you hated me."

"I-I never hated you exactly, Hinata!" Neji stammered, not noticing his hand grasped around Hinata's forearm. "I hated the whole idea of the branch family being inferior. You were the closest within blaming distance and as lame as it sounds, it's true!"

Hinata blushed at the feel of Neji's warm, wet skin against her own. Neji's face was also looming dangerously close to her own, as if he were leaning in to kiss her. That weird clenching feeling that she used to only get around Naruto came back again as she thought about her kissing Neji. It was too weird! But that didn't stop her from leaning in a little closer. Maybe, just maybe, life would be kind to her for once.

_Does she want me to kiss her or something? _Neji asked himself, staring at Hinata's rosy pink lips. The way they were turned up so expectantly was almost as if she wasn't consciously asking him to kiss her, but it was as if she wanted him to anyway. Neji didn't noticed that his hand had wandered up to Hinata's thin-framed shoulder as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against her own.

_He did it!_

_Oh God, I can't believe I'm kissing Hinata._

_I should really pull away, this isn't like me._

_I hope she doesn't ignore me after this._

Hinata's shyness finally caught the better of her and she pulled away from Neji's kiss, face flushed and eyes cast down. "Well, I should really be getting inside."

Neji nodded and glanced away as Hinata stood up, arms wrapped around her chest as she slipped her pale lavender yukata over her still damp body, holding it closed tight as she walked inside, not looking back.

When Neji was finally alone, he let out a pent out sigh and floated on his back in the steamy water, looking at the half moon glowing above him. He had kissed Hinata, something that Naruto, the number-one-knuckle-head-ninja, had never achieved, and wouldn't if Neji had any say in it. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach again. Well, liking Hinata _that_ way wasn't too bad.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so flippin long to update. Writers block is the fail (in the words of Kiyo) and that was closest within blaming distance (RitsuChan!). Lol.

Anyway I hope everyone liked this chapter. Yes, I know Neji and Hinata are cousins. Yes, it's Hyuugacest. No, I don't give damn (Rhett Butler-Gone with the Wind). Boo ya! Review because you love me! So, next chapter, which couple should I feature next?


	7. Important! Please Read!

Ok everyone, hey and thanks for reading this. Sorry it isn't a new chapter tho. As most readers know, I'm a senior in High School. Right now, stuff is absolutely insane! I have 2 AP exams, 2 band concerts, a project due, and a test...all next week. So I'm kind of pressed for time right now. I just wanted to let everyone know that I plan on updating. I WILL finish this story, I promise. But I prolly won't be able to update until summer starts, which for me is June 2. So, leave lotsa reviews if you're not a regular reader, and I am always thinking up stuff for my next chapter. I just haven't had time to write it. xD

Anyways, thanks for reading this and I hope everyone is doing well!

Aeorith


	8. Quirky Habits

Kankuro tugged on the bottom of his hat, wrapping it as much as he could around his chin as he leaned against a large tree in the Konoha training grounds. Truth be told, he felt terrible for everything that had happened with Temari. Sometimes it was hard to remember that, although Temari put up a tough front, that she still had feelings and was really an emotional person. After all, she was the eldest of all of them and the only girl in their family.

He sighed and let his head fall back against the trunk of the tree as he looked up at the night sky. Apologizing to her hadn't done any good and Temari would probably be pissed off at him for quite a while, if not for a few days. And this was just not the time for things to be crazy, especially with their current situation. Of course since he and Temari had arrived in Konoha, there hadn't been any problems at all, which made him wonder if people were really after him and his sister or if it was just some random assassin trying to be macho. Either way, they were far from Gaara, who probably needed their help more than they needed to be away.

"Hey, Kankuro, I've been looking for you."

Kankuro looked up and saw Tenten looking down at him.

"What do you mean you've been looking for me?"

"Well, Shikamaru told me that you probably would have left because Temari was so angry." Tenten sat down next to Kankuro. "I don't have any siblings so I don't know what it's like to pick on one or be picked on."

"You're lucky," sighed Kankuro. "Especially if your the middle kid. Gaara or Temari are always 'coming to my rescue', and I hate that. Whenever people think of the Sand siblings, they think of Gaara or Temari. I'm just the weird kid with puppets."

"Well, I don't have any brothers or sisters, but being on a team with Neji and Lee," Tenten sighed. "It's a lot like that. We're all skilled, but Neji is one of the strongest Hyuuga's right now, and Lee is extremely talented in Taijutsu. I'm just average compared to them."

"I've seen you fight. You're pretty good with weapons. I don't know how you can handle that many."

"And you're amazing with your puppets. You're pretty good with weaponry yourself, especially since you have so many little contraptions hidden inside your puppets. You must have really good chakra control."

Kankuro nodded. "It took a lot of practise to get to half of my level. But Gaara and Temari still get more recognition than I do. It would be nice to be considered as a more worthy opponent sometimes."

"I agree." Tenten looked at Kankuro. He was wearing that awful hat, but without the face paint, he was still highly attractive. "Why do you wear what you do?"

"How do we go from talking about weapons to my wardrobe?" Kankuro asked, his eyebrows having grown closer together.

Tenten shrugged. "I was just wondering. You have such a nice face, why hide it with paint?"

Kankuro smirked. "Keeps the fangirls away." Tenten laughed, which made Kankuro's stomach jump. "Well, seriously, it's because I like it. In case you haven't noticed, Temari and Gaara stick out a bit."

"A little hard not to with a giant fan or a gourd strapped to your back. But seriously, you should go without it more often."

"Are you flirting with me?"

Tenten flushed, shocked at his directness, but then regained her composure. "Possibly. Is there a problem with that?"

"You're fraternizing with the enemy, you know," Kankuro pointed out casually.

"You aren't the enemy. Suna and Konoha are allies, remember?"

"Yeah, maybe, but my sister kicked your ass. I figured that would count me as an enemy."

Tenten shook her head. "Not really. I needed to get my ass kicked. I had grown so confident in my team, and I needed someone to show me that although my team was strong, as an individual there was much room for improvement."

"Darn, now I can't get out of it," Kankuro said with mock defeat.

"Get out of what?"

"Liking you," Kankuro quickly kissed Tenten on the cheek. "I'm doomed now. One of the many beautiful girls I've come across has finally breached my defenses."

"Hey!" Tenten flushed and then snatched Kankuro's hat off his head, jumped up and ran to a tree across the grounds.

"Hey, gimme that hat back!" Kankuro chased after her.

Tenten jumped into a tree. "Nope. If you're gonna like me, then you gotta get rid of the hat."

Kankuro stood at the foot of the tree, glaring up at Tenten playfully, his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, you aren't changing me completely. Either that hat or the paint stays, you can't get rid of both."

"Wanna bet?" Tenten put the hat on her head and it looked even more ridiculous on her than it had on Kankuro. Tenten strutted around on the tree branch with an air of confidence before Kankuro jumped up into the tree and pinned her against the trunk with amazing speed.

"Hm, what should I bet?" Kankuro plucked his hat off her head and put it in his pocket. "But I guess I can wear it less just for you."

Tenten smiled. "Yay!"

"But," said Kankuro with a smirk. "You have to wear your hair down for me."

Tenten shook her head. "No way. I hate my hair."

"But it's really long and pretty, though, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Tenten rolled her eyes while Kankuro puffed out his bottom lip and pouted. "Ok, I'll wear it down."

Kankuro released Tenten and she untied the string that held her round bobs of hair together. Her rich brown hair fell in waves that cascaded around her like a rich chocolate stream. Her hair wasn't as long as Kankuro expected, but it reached down to her mid back and was slightly wavy.

"Happy?" Tenten asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's a bit odd because I don't have a brush to straighten it out."

"It's gorgeous," sighed Kankuro. "You know, we should so go on a date."

Tenten smiled and shook her head. "Why? It's perfectly nice here." Tenten sat down on the branch and Kankuro followed suit.

"Eh, true." Kankuro looked at Tenten. "You know I'm really a hopeless romantic, right?"

"Yeah." Tenten rest her head on his shoulder.

"And if you tell anyone, I'll bite you."

"How do you know I wouldn't like that?"

Kankuro looked at her with surprise. "Do your parents know you talk like that?" Tenten simply laughed.

* * *

Chouji picked at the remaining bit of his barbequed pork, having actually lost his appetite. He hated girl problems with a passion, only because he was the only guy who couldn't find someone. Of course, Sasuke could have had any girl he wanted, Shikamaru had it easy, girls just drooled over Neji and Lee's sweetness was never easy to turn down. Even Naruto had Hinata crazy about him, or at least it seemed. He wasn't so sure lately, ever since Hinata had been following Neji around like a puppy. 

"Hey, Chouji, why are you here by yourself?"

Chouji looked up at Ino who sat down in the booth across from him and put a piece of marinated meat onto the grill.

"Aren't you on a diet, Ino?" Chouji asked.

"Well, Sakura talked me into studying Tae-Bo with her, so since I'm getting the extra exercise, I can lighten up on the diet a little." Ino grinned. "So how've you been, Chouji? I haven't really seen you much on this mission."

Chouji shrugged, honestly not wanting to tell her that he felt like crap and it was all her fault. Ino's thin obsession just drove him nuts. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to get thinner. His family just wasn't meant to be thin.

"Aw, Chouji, you look sad, what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. My diet failed again."

"I didn't know you were on a diet, Chouji," Ino shook her head in surprise. "I mean, sure you could stand to lose some weight, but you just need to exercise more. You did look cute though when you got really thin."

Chouji blushed. "I just can't get down to that size, Ino. Not unless I nearly kill myself like I did last time."

"Well, you have a great personality, Chouji," Ino smiled. "I wish I could be as secure with myself as you are."

"I'm really not secure with myself Ino. I'm always hoping that I somehow impress someone, but I know I never will."

"Oh, tell me who!" Ino took her piece of pork off the grill and took a small bite out of it. "If it's a girl, I can so help you."

"Not with this one."

"Well, at least tell me who it is."

Chouji hung his head a little, slightly embarrassed. "I...I guess I kind of like you, Ino." Chouji looked up, his eyes filled with rejection that he hadn't exactly received yet. "But I know I'm not your type. I'm too...big."

Ino remained silent, a little shocked, but truth be told she had kind of expected it. "Well, you know I care about you, Chouji. You and Shikamaru have always been there for me."

"But I'm just a friend, right?"

"I don't know, I'll really need to think about things."

"I guess that's better than being shot down," Chouji shrugged.

"Damn right it is!" said Ino with confidence. "Besides, looks aren't the only thing that a person needs to have. They need to be honest, open, nice, and cool to be around. Sasuke's just a jerk, I'm totally over him."

Chouji shook his head as Ino rambled on about Sasuke. He knew his chances were slim, if they were even really there, but it was nice to know he wasn't totally rejected.

* * *

A/N: So I am back on the writing field! Yay! Sorry, I've just been busy and I needed the spark really badly. So I decided to put ChouIno in with the KankuTen because those were what people wanted to read the most. Leave comments and reviews! Suggestions for who I should write about for the next chapter would be awesome.

Aeorith


	9. A Slight Division

Shikamaru sighed and pushed a couple strands of loose hair out of his face. He really didn't like being under pressure and being in the same room with eight other people, especially when he knew that a couple people were walking around each other on egg shells.

"Alright, look," he said picking up a piece of squash with his chopsticks from the large plate of vegetables next to the barbecue grill that was built into the table. "Stuff has been a little crazy in this...team...lately."

"Psh, you could say that again," scoffed Temari as she sipped a small cup of ginger tea.

"Look," sighed Tenten. "Shikamaru and I have talked over this, since we're team leaders, and we've decided that the teams need to, well, not split up, but maybe take a bit of time off from each other."

"What Tenten means to say," interrupted Shikamaru. "Is that my team, Ino, Chouji, myself and Temari, should probably keep a healthy distance from her team, Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, and herself."

"Not to mention that ever since Orochimaru attacked, we've been short on shinobi for missions."

"So you mean we might actually be sent on missions?" asked Neji. "Even though we're currently being charged with protecting Temari and Kankuro with our lives."

Tenten nodded. "We also talked to Tsunade-sama. This was her idea."

"But going on missions would put Kankuro and Temari in possible danger," sighed Ino as she munched on a carrot. "That would almost defeat the purpose of the mission."

"Half the purpose of the mission is to find out who's threatening Kankuro and Temari, which is threatening Suna," Shikamaru sighed. "To not take some sort of action and go on missions, well, it would look suspicious if anyone were watching, and at the same time we can draw out any potential attackers, not to mention split them up."

Chouji shrugged and chewed on a piece of freshly done pork. "Well," he said when he finished chewing. "Shikamaru is one of the smartest in the village. We should probably trust him. Also this was Tsunade-sama's idea, and she is the hokage."

"Naruto, don't you have something to say about this?" sighed Ino.

Naruto shook his head and drank his glass of milk silently.

"I told him if he talked, I'd get Kakashi-sensei to show him that new jutsu he was working on for dunce rookies. Much worse than one thousand years of pain."

Naruto nodded and Ino choked back a laugh. She couldn't wait to tell Sakura,

"Alright, well, I guess that's the game plan?" asked Tenten, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah." He grabbed one of the two folders that he had brought with him and opened one. "Tsunade-sama has already assigned us missions. They're really simple, so we don't have to worry. Escorting, helping out around the village, stuff to keep us busy really."

"But anything that might possibly draw out any assassins at the same time," added Tenten.

Ino groaned and Naruto simply let his head fall to the table with a thud. They both remembered to their early days as genin. All they ever did before they first took the chuunin exams was babysit, clean up dog poo, and occasionally run an errand to a small village outside of Konoha.

Chouji and Neji simply shrugged and ate the food that was in front of them while Temari and Kankuro were still rather distant with each other.

br 

"So, Shikamaru, what's our mission?" asked Temari once they had left the restaurant.

Shikamaru opened the folder while he walked, Ino and Chouji walking behind him and Temari. "Well, the four of us are going to deliver, or more like escort a delivery, of rice wine from the Rice country. It's pretty expensive stuff, so they just want to be cautious, really. The only thing we'd have to worry about are typical robbers, which would be toast in about two seconds, even if only one of us were to go."

"So, are we taking it from the Rice country to..." Ino trailed off, slightly confused.

"We're going there and will escort it here. Then Tenten's group will escort them back since they will have a large sum of money," answered Shikamaru as he looked back at Ino.

"Why does Konoha need such a large amount of rice wine anyway?" asked Temari, her arms crossed. "Suna doesn't even order a full shipment when we do get wine from the Rice country, and we get wine once every two years."

"Tsunade-sama," sighed Shikamaru. "She won't admit it but she's an avid, and terrible, drinker and gambler."

Temari tutted. "And our advisors were worried about Gaara becoming Kazekage."

"Tsunade-sama is incredibly strong, though," said Chouji.

Temari simply shook her head and continued walking.

br 

When everyone had parted ways to retrieve their things, since they would begin their mission straight away, Shikamaru headed straight to their meeting place. He knew about the mission before everyone met to talk over lunch, so he packed accordingly.

He couldn't really help it, but Shikamaru was partially glad that the whole incident with Temari and Kankuro occurred. Of course, Tsunade-sama decided right away that it be best that the siblings have a bit of space time, but Shikamaru was only glad that he had gotten to see a little bit into Temari's more emotional thought process.

However, when it came to anyone's emotional thought process, Shikamaru was absolutely baffled. Sure, emotions in combat were one thing, but other than that, girls were completely foreign. The other guys didn't think he knew the same amount about girls as they did. They just assumed that, since he was a good strategist, that girls must fall in that category as well.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked up. "Hey, Chouji. Wow that was fast."

Chouji sat down next to Shikamaru. "I didn't really think I would need a terrible amount for this mission."

Shikamaru glared at Chouji. "I hope you didn't under prepare."

"No, I prepared. I just didn't pack as much food."

"Chouji," sighed Shikamaru. "Are you dieting again?"

Chouji flushed. "Maybe a little."

"Look, you're perfect for your size. You'd look so weird skinny."

"No," interjected Chouji. "Ino said I looked cute."

Shikamaru smacked his forehead with his hand. "Ino only talks to you about your weight because she's so insecure about her own, only because Sakura weighs less than her."

Chouji sighed. "I guess."

"Hey guys!"

Chouji and Shikamaru looked up and saw Ino and Temari heading towards them, their large traveling bags on their backs.

"Hey," said Shikamaru, standing up. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Pretty much," said Temari. She flipped her bangs out of her eyes. "Had to give Kankuro a hug goodbye. It's a thing we do everytime we leave each other. The last time we saw father, no one gave him a hug, and we never saw him after that."

Shikamaru nodded and Chouji just stood silently beside him. He wasn't sure how things would go on the trip, but if Temari kept pulling emotional stuff out of wherever she kept it, then things would be very interesting.

br 

A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to get this update up. I worked on the Wolf's Rain fic, and then ended up starting another one. (dies) Why me? Anyways, I just graduated from high school, finally! So, I hope to have this fic finished by the end of the summer. w00t! Read and review!


	10. Love and Nature

"Come on guys, pick up the pace!" Shikamaru shouted back to Ino and Chouji. He hated to think that the rigorous pace that him and Temari were used to was too tough for his team mates, but judging by Chouji's deep breaths and Ino swatting at the beads of sweat running down her face, it certainly appeared so.

"Can we please take a break, Shikamaru!" whined Ino, strands of her usually silky blond hair sticking to her face. "We've been traveling since before dawn and it's after noon!"

Chouji remained silent, but Shikamaru could tell that he needed a break as well.

"Isn't there a lake relatively near here?" Temari asked Shikamaru. "It sounds like they really could use a break and it isn't like this is an A-rank mission. It's hardly C-rank."

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright." He landed next to a large tree, the lake in clear view. "We can take an hour for lunch since it seems like half our team really needs it."

Temari stopped next to him, while Ino and Chouji stumbled to the tree, panting.

"Geez, Shikamaru, we're escorting rice wine merchants, not military leaders or politicians," panted Ino as she collapsed onto the grass. Chouji sat down next to her and leaned his back against the tree.

"I have to admit," sighed Chouji. "We are going a little fast. Even though we've been taught to treat every mission with utmost importance, time isn't really of the essence here."

Temari shrugged as Shikamaru remained silent and dug the lunch out of the knapsack he carried on his back.

"Fine, we'll go a little slower," Shikamaru grumbled as he handed Ino and Chouji the now cold barbecue buns that they had bought before leaving. "Here." Shikamaru handed one to Temari.

Temari glared at the bun and sniffed it. Shikamaru stared at her while Ino and Chouji bit into their lunch.

"What?" Temari snapped, nibbling at the bread part of the bun.

"Don't you have buns in Suna?" asked Shikamaru as he took a bite of his.

"Not ones filled with food. Ours are just solid bread, you know, like normal buns."

"Pity," sighed Chouji as he swallowed a mouthful of bread and barbecue pork. "The ones filled with roasted vegetables are really good."

"I thought the pork was your favourite," said Ino, not even half way through her bun.

"It's good, but as far as buns go, I like the vegetables."

Temari shook her head as the two compared the different varieties of buns. Personally, she didn't care. Konoha's food was just weird and she wanted Gaara to hurry up and say that it was okay for her and Kankuro to head back to Suna.

"You miss Suna, don't you?"

Temari looked up and Shikamaru was looking down at her.

"Hardly," she sniffed. "It's so dry and uncomfortable there. The only thing I miss from my home is the food. Everything you eat here is weird."

"And you eat normal food in Suna?" scoffed Shikamaru.

"Hey, flat bread is normal! And so is cactus, especially since it's the only plant that grows everywhere."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "See what I mean?"

Temari shook her head and looked out at the lake. It was very appealing, but she would never go swimming in front of others. Swimming with her own brothers was even a rare occasion, so with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, the whole suggestion was out of the question. But it was just so hot outside.

"Hey, Shikamaru, do we have enough time for swimming?" asked Ino hopefully. Ino had already taken off her shoes and was just waiting to splash into the cool water.

Shikamaru leaned back and sighed, looking at the clouds. "Sounds good to me. Actually, I'm feeling rather relaxed and I don't feel like moving."

Ino squealed as she took her hair out of her pony tail and stripped down to her underwear and tank top.

"Come on, Chouji, lets go swim!" Ino grabbed Chouji's wrist energetically and pulled him towards the water, completely oblivious to his blushing cheeks.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru as Ino and Chouji splashed into the lake. Part of her really wanted to go splashing into the lake with Shikamaru, but she was a shinobi, and shinobi didn't develop feelings for people. It added problems.

Hinata lay down under a tall tree in the courtyard of her families main house. Of course there was only one tree in the courtyard, but it was massive and gave a great deal of shade that, in the summer, was more precious that any material item.

It had been two weeks since the night that Neji had kissed her, and although they'd continued training together, there wasn't as much talking between them. Hinata felt slightly guilty over the whole thing. After all, even though her whole family married cousins together to keep the bloodline pure, the whole idea just seemed totally odd to her. Perhaps it was because the older Hyuuga's had been isolated from most of the other clans in the village in the years before?

Hinata sighed and looked at the sunshine through the holes between the leaves. She'd finally reached the level of Chuunin, but it had taken a lot of work, and even so she hadn't been sent on any missions since she'd advanced to the Chuunin level.

"Hinata-sama, shouldn't you be inside?"

Hinata rolled over and saw Neji standing under the shade.

"Why would I want to be inside, Neji?" asked Hinata softly. "It's such a nice day."

Neji sat down next to Hinata. "Well," he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "It's much cooler inside the house."

"Hm." Hinata continued to think about her odd situation. It would be a little too simple to say that she was completely over Naruto, but she had definitely found someone else. "Then why aren't you inside? Or don't you have a mission to be on?"

Neji shook his head. "No. Shikamaru took his team and Temari on a short mission today. When they come back is when I head out with Tenten, Kankuro and Naruto."

Hinata felt a slight pang of jealousy. If she were to chase after Neji, then Tenten would definitely be competition. Everyone knew that she had had a crush on Neji since they'd been assigned to the same team.

"How long will you be gone?" Hinata looked at her cousin, trying not to let her envy show in her eyes. It was surprising how much emotion the Hyuuga eyes could show, even though they were all the same and void of color.

"I don't know. A week or two maybe." Neji felt Hinata grow...irritated. He was caught off guard and felt his cheeks grow pink. Was Hinata jealous that he would be away for so long with Tenten? It had been years since Tenten liked him, but it was still a topic of great discussion. "You need not be jealous of Tenten, Hinata-sama."

Hinata flushed. "N-Neji, what g-gave you the idea that I w-was jealous?"

Neji let his fingers play with some loose strands of Hinata's long, dark hair. "Hinata-sama, I'm not foolish, you know. I'm considered one of the smartest of our age group, along with Shikamaru and Sasuke. I can tell that you're jealous."

Hinata blushed even more and sat up, not sure if she wanted to avoid Neji's glance or lock on to it. "Well, I can't help it. I-I'm horribly confused right now and you're going to be around her for two weeks."

"What has you confused, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, although he already knew exactly what was on Hinata's mind. He liked her, of course, but kissing Hinata had confused her more than anything, especially since she'd expected to always like Naruto.

"W-well, I-I think I like you, Neji," Hinata said, her face flushing. It had taken her a while to notice that her and Neji had moved closer together. How had that worked out?

"What do you mean 'think'? Please explain, Hinata-sama," Neji whispered in Hinata's ear. Hinata felt warm shivers run up her spine. She could feel the closeness between them close, and she could even smell the scent of what seemed like pine on Neji as the wind blew his hair in the breeze.

"I-I'm not sure. I-I always thought N-Naruto would be the one for me, b-but you're so different, Neji," Hinata stammered. "W-we're cousins, this is s-so strange."

"Cousins being together isn't unusual, Hinata-sama. I know your father would greatly approve."

Hinata thought about it for a moment. True, her father would approve of her and Neji. Hinata's royalty and high status matched with Neji's talent and strength made them a perfect match, especially in the eyes of the Hyuuga Elders.

Hinata tapped her forefingers together nervously. "I-I'm just not sure how to behave, Neji. You were my first kiss the other night. And I've never had a boyfriend."

"It's normal, Hinata-sama. But if it would make you uncomfortable, then I'll forget any of this happened." Neji stood up and started to leave. "Really, it's fine."

Hinata bit her lip nervously and jumped up. "No, Neji, I wouldn't want that!" Hinata wrapped her arms around Neji's solid muscular stomach.

Neji, slightly taken aback, wrapped his arms around Hinata and rest his chin on the top of her head. "Hinata-sama, you have no idea how much I care about you."

Hinata heard Neji, but didn't say anything. She just breathed a sigh of relief as she held him tighter. Why had she never noticed how much she cared about him before? But what did that matter now. Finally, something had been resolved for her, even though it was something as simple as this.

Author's Note: Yes, I know it has been quite a while since I've updated. SORRY! I've actually been running around like a loony. I just got back from Metrocon in Tampa a few days ago, and I also started my new job yesterday. But the good news is that I'm back on my writing streak. :) I Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to put in some NejiHina because I kinda feel like they've been a little left out of the story. I think next chapter there will be some LeeSaku, and one other pairing of course. Don't forget to review! Oh, and my Harry Potter fic is up now too, so please check that out and review.

Dang this has been one long AN. Byes!

Aeorith


	11. Hot Water and Wine

It wasn't long before Shikamaru, Temari, Ino and Chouji reached Rice country. In fact, the whole trip had hardly taken them two days, and it was mid afternoon when they walked through the gates of the small, but prosperous, village that they were to escort the rice wine merchants from.

"I'm so glad we're finally here," sighed Ino, fanning her slightly pink face. "It's gotten really humid and I hate feeling all sweaty like this."

"The humidity is why the rice grows so well here," said Shikamaru as he looked at the various inns.

"Well, I can't wait until we find a place to stay. I'm heading straight to the baths."

"Me too," agreed Temari, shaking her short bangs out of her face. "Heat is so much easier to deal with when the air is dry."

"Well, this is the inn we're staying said," said Shikamaru as they walked into the small inn.

The decor was simple and plain, the kind that a family owned place would have.

"Hello," said the girl behind the reception desk. "Can I help you?"

Chouji stared at the girl in awe and even Shikamaru was taken aback by her beauty. Her sleek hair was a rich brown and reached to her lower back, and her deep green eyes were guarded by the thick, fluttering eyelashes.

"We need two rooms for the night," said Temari, trying not to appear angry, but was obviously defensive.

"Oh, okay," replied the girl cheerfully, oblivious to Ino's glares as Temari shoved her away from the desk. "Rooms three and four are available, and they're upstairs on your left. Just hand us your room key tomorrow morning after breakfast and you can pay before you leave."

"Alright, thanks," Temari took the keys from the girls and frog-marched Shikamaru and Chouji up the stairs, Ino running after them.

* * *

When they had reached their rooms, Temari handed Shikamaru, who was startled at her sudden take of control, his and Chouji's room key, while her and Ino silently went into their own.

"The nerve of those two," hissed Temari once she was sure Shikamaru and Chouji were inside their own rooms. "Making eyes at that girl while on a mission!"

"I know," growled Ino. "Especially when they know how we feel about them!"

Temari stopped with her shirt half off her head. "What?!" She threw her shirt onto the floor next to her things and looked at Ino like she was crazy. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend that you don't like Shikamaru, Temari." Ino tossed of her shirt as well and continued to change out of her travel clothes. "I'm not stupid, I know how girls act around him."

Temari shook her head. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't tell me you've been fed that 'shinobi shouldn't feel because it complicates things' crap!" Ino wrapped a large, white towel around her body. She was so thin, it went around twice. "That's not true at all."

"It does complicate things, Ino," Temari sighed as she removed her skirt. For the first time ever, she felt very insecure about herself in front of Ino. Temari'd never before felt that she was larger than most girls. She was from Suna after all, and everyone there was a bit broader shouldered, at least the women were, but Ino was so thin. Temari had a hard time getting the towel to go around her body once, although she had a feeling that the reason was more due to her chest size than anything else. She might be bigger than the other girls, but she was more fit, and very well toned.

"I can't see how. I mean, we got here somehow didn't we?"

"Yeah, and both of my parents are dead now, in case you haven't noticed. Suna isn't as well developed at Konoha. We might be at peace with you guys, but that doesn't mean we don't have other problems. That war effected us really badly."

Ino nodded. "Sorry, Temari. But I can tell that you like Shikmaru anyways, you just aren't acting on it."

"For very good reason." Temari opened the door as her and Ino walked down to the bath not far from their room. It seemed that the hot spring was on a hill, so people staying on the second floor had easy access to it. "It's hard enough to keep a stable relationship as a shinobi. Long distance would be too much."

Temari and Ino put their bathrobes, towels and slippers inside the little cubbies before they went outside.

"Well, what would be wrong with a little romance while you're here? You've been in Konoha for two weeks now."

"I know, but-" Temari was cut off as Ino shushed her. Temari glared at her, but kept quiet. Ino pointed to the bamboo fence that separated the mens bath from the womens and Temari could hear Chouji and Shikamaru talking.

"You should say something to her, Shikamaru," said Chouji. "What if you never get the chance to again?"

"Then what would the point have been in even telling her?" replied Shikamaru.

Ino and Temari swam closer to the fence and sat quietly, listening to the boys. It was rare that Temari took part in such girlish acts, but since when had she ever actually had another girl relatively close to her age to hang out with?

"I mean," continued Chouji. "I told Ino I liked her, and she didn't flat out reject me."

"You're silly if you can't tell that she likes you, Chouji."

"But I wanted her to say it, that way I don't feel like crap when she says she doesn't."

"That almost made no sense," sighed Shikamaru.

"Look, Shikamaru, just tell Temari you like her. See what happens, you know? At least be relaxed for a little while."

Temari and Ino could hear Chouji and Shikamaru leave the bath, and when all was silent, they looked at each other with slight surprise. Temari, in spite of herself, let out a girlish giggle.

"Okay, so I wasn't imagining things, then," she said.

Ino laughed and shook her head. "Nope, I told you. I've known Shikamaru all my life. His, Chouji's and my families are really close."

"Well, why didn't you tell Chouji you liked him then?" asked Temari.

Ino flushed. "Because at the time I really wasn't sure if I did or not. He's one of my best friends, so I couldn't say I liked him and then change my mind."

Temari nodded and looked at the night sky. "I think I like it here."

"Why's that" asked Ino, floating on her back, also looking at the sky.

"Because in Suna, there's hardly any trees and not much light at night, so you can see the sky so perfectly. It's like that here too."

"It's too light in Konoha for good stargazing sometimes," sighed Ino. "It's not always though. Some nights, it's amazing how many stars you can see, especially once you go into the forest."

"Ino, how did we go from talking about guys to stars?"

Ino laughed. "No idea. Maybe the heat from the bath is effecting our brains."

Temari rose out of the bath, grabbed her towel and dried off. "Well, I'm going to go up to the room and get dressed. I'm feeling hungry, actually."

"We should talk to guys into going out to eat!"

Temari's stomach rumbled at the thought. It had been so long since she'd actually sat down and had a good hot meal. "That does sound nice."

* * *

It had been relatively easy for Temari and Ino to ambush the boys and convince them to eat out. None of them had ever been to the Rice country, so Ino used the idea of new foods to sample to convince Chouji, who easily convinced Shikamaru into going.

"I'm so excited," squealed Ino as she linked arms with Chouji and they rushed ahead of Shikamaru and Temari, looking for a good place to eat.

"Are they always like that?" asked Temari curiously.

Shikamaru nodded. "Ah, well, I must admit, it would be nice to try something new."

A short while later, Ino and Chouji had decided on a small, what else, barbeque place.

"Everything here smells so good," sighed Chouji as he looked over the menu.

"And everything seems to be marinated in rice wine," pointed out Temari.

Each of them ordered something different and promised to share. Ino got chicken, Shikamaru got beef, Chouji got pork, and Temari ordered fish.

"We don't have much fish in Suna," she said as she placed a piece of fish on the grill. "It's very expensive there."

Everyone was rather silent as they ate and drank, and it didn't take long before they were all full and feeling sleepy, although Temari had a feeling that drinking rice wine with their meals hadn't helped with that factor.

"We should," Ino hiccuped. "Head back now."

Shikamaru and Chouji nodded in agreement and they all somehow managed to make it safely back to their rooms, where they collapsed on their beds and fell into a deep, but happy, sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know, it's been forever since I updated. Sorry it's taken me so long. I am also sad to inform everyone that next Monday I start college, so I'm not sure how my writing will keep up. Forgive me if it takes a while for me to update. I hope everyone's enjoying my fic thus far. Please keep reviewing! I update faster the more people review, I swear. Lets me know that people enjoy the story, you know? So, what's the pairing people want to see more of? Tell me in your review!

Aeorith


End file.
